


soulmate

by sanmarie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmarie/pseuds/sanmarie
Summary: everyone must've known about the soulmate theory, where two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. they say that this magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. but it's just a theory since no red thread actually binds at your right hand's pinky finger, right? and yet, one still finds their way to meet their other half in a way or another.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 1





	soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> tried something new hehe.

it's silly, actually. the whole concept of falling in love and settling down, then maybe have kids and grow old with another person. you can't really grasp the idea of fully committing to one person; it's not that you've been painfully heartbroken before, but you can't imagine yourself _devoting_ your life to be with another. you enjoy your own company that you're sure it's all you need since people always leave in the end, but then again you can't help but wonder. do soulmates really exist? 

these thoughts ran free in your mind as you walked mindlessly towards your destination after seeing a couple pass by hand in hand. with your hands buried deep inside your coat pockets, you took wide steps ahead, eager to reach the museum. a breeze whistle through causing you to snuggle deeper into the scarf tied securely around your neck, trying to keep yourself warm in the cold autumn weather of Amsterdam. you sighed in content once the museum is now insight, and it relieves you knowing there wasn't a line outside. 

after passing the security check and administration, you finally walked inside the building. with the now warmer temperature, you loosened the scarf around your neck and started to walk around the exhibit, following the directions given. you had no special reason to visit the Van Gogh Museum. coincidentally, your job made you fly all the way to Amsterdam from your hometown, and while here, you just figured it would be quite an experience to visit the museum. back in your high school days, you remembered reading about the artist and his works, the most known was The Starry Night. although the said painting is now kept at the Museum of Modern Art in New York, you figured it would be a once-in-a-lifetime experience to visit the place. plus, it's not every day you visit Amsterdam. 

you walked slowly, examining each painting with curiosity. you were never one to understand art aside from music since this form of art requires a level of understanding to actually grasp the meaning behind it. but still, you admire the works displayed. the colors, the texture, the imaging, they all looked beautiful to you. the museum was surprisingly empty, only two other people in the same exhibit as you, and that allows you to wander here and there more freely. 

without really thinking about it, your feet brought you from one room to another. all these paintings are wonderful, but nothing has caught your attention yet. none has been able to make you stood still to really look at it, to try to find the message it conveys. so you took the stairs to the next level, anticipating what's to come. as you reached the second level, your eyes landed on another couple standing a few feet from you, admiring one of the paintings while talking to each other. they looked happy, smiling and laughing as they spoke. you turn your eyes away from them, scolding yourself since it's rude to stare. 

but you can't help yourself as you glance at them again, and it was just in time as the man brought the woman's knuckles to his lips, kissing it before she swayed her hands playfully. _alright, stop with the staring_. this is the second time you see a couple today and the fifth since your arrival in Amsterdam. why do you keep counting them, you don't know. but it keeps bugging your mind, the image so vivid that you start to imagine yourself walking with someone. a complete stranger, yet they make you comfortable than you've ever been. you imagined how would it feel knowing there's another person you can share your mind and ideas with, someone you consider more than a friend. more than just a best friend; someone who has your heart just like you know you have theirs. 

you've had your past experiences of relationships, but looking at you now, it's clear none of them worked out. being in a relationship makes you feel tied like you're not free from living your own life. the constant need to know what the other is doing, or to be with the other and all that, you can't handle it well. your friends have told you that when you meet the one, you won't feel that way. but the question is, if _the one_ does exist, where are they now? 

again, do soulmates really exist? if they do, and you decide to be by yourself for the rest of your life, would that make them miserable?

you shook your head, trying to diminish the whole argument in your head. you've had them hundreds of times, and you've come to the conclusion that if they _do_ exist, then come over. what happens next will be a mystery. but if they don't, then whatever. you've managed to live your life without them, so what's the difference? 

finally, your step stopped after reaching the third level. by this time you're not even focused on the painting, head already occupied with the soulmate-argument inside. you gnawed the inside of your cheeks, already feeling your mood changing. maybe going to the museum is not your thing, maybe you should've tried another activity. as you turned on your heels to head for the lift going down, you stopped. 

at the corner of the room, a painting stood out under the warm-orange lighting from the lamp above it. from afar you could figure out a sailing ship, and without knowing why, you felt drawn to it. 

_Seascape at Saintes-Maries_ , was the title. 

just like its name, it was a seascape. you saw three ships in it, one being bigger than the others. the waves looked calm, and the coloring is very Van Gogh in your opinion. the horizon is also there, albeit a bit far but it was there. the colors are not so vibrant, but it piques your interest. nothing special was mentioned in the description next to it, only saying the painter made this during a trip he took from Arles in the south of France. but something about it makes you feel.. called. 

your brows furrowed. it's like you were missing something, and it's alike to the condition in this painting. with the ships in the middle of the sea, off to explore the world far from the land. you clicked your tongue as you realized that maybe you're feeling this way because of the previous argument in your head, and were ready to pivot back and leave the building. but when you turned around, someone was behind you, causing you to pause abruptly and almost bumped into them. 

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." you apologized, taking a step back to take a look at the other person. they immediately apologized as well. 

"It's my mistake, I shouldn't have stood behind you in the first place," he said, looking kind of flustered. you were ready to say it's okay and bid your goodbye until your eyes met his. he also did the same, and somehow, it's like the world was on pause as the two of you stared at each other. 

he had jet black hair, slicked back neatly. oh, and you noticed he had an undercut as well. his eyebrows were prominent, yet his eyes were like Bambi, big and doe and _shining_. a pointed nose, and wide lips, accompanied by a sharp jawline, he clearly wasn't a native. but what caught your attention was his eyes, those Bambi eyes, why do they seem oddly familiar? 

he was the first to broke the silence. 

"Have we met before?" 

and you would be lying if you say you don't feel the same way. 


End file.
